onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Pekoms
| affiliation = Big Mom Pirates | occupation = Pirate; Broker | bounty = 330,000,000 | jva = Nobuo Tobita }} Pekoms is a combatant of the Big Mom Pirates. He is partnered with Tamago, and both are responsible for collecting the monthly payment of sweets from Fishman Island in exchange for Big Mom's protection. Appearance Pekoms is a small lion who is able to stand on two legs and talk. Because of his beady eyes, people often consider him to be cute when he removes his sunglasses, even when threatening someone. He often holds his fists up in a confrontational manner. Despite having large paws for hands, his feet are evidently small enough to fit into the small boots he wears. He wears a pink suit, black sunglasses, a silver earring on his left ear, a sword on his right hip, and wears black high-heeled boots with white ruffled brims. Gallery Personality Pekoms has a short temper, as seen as when he was in a fit of rage when he was first introduced. He lifts up his sunglasses while threatening people, but because of his "cute" beady eyes, he does not look frightening. He also adds a roar ("gao") to the end of most of his sentences. Like many other members of the crew, he seems terrified of Big Mom. He carries around a list of bounties on wanted people such as pirates and takes note of the people he has seen on bounty posters, as seen when he took the time to look up Caribou even when the latter was about to fire at him with a gatling gun. He acknowledges that merely possessing a Logia-class Devil Fruit does not make the user invincible, commenting that anyone who thinks so will have a swift downfall. Relationships Crew Pekoms is deeply afraid of Big Mom, and fears her so much that he hesitated in answering a phone call from her. Pekoms apparently respects Tamago as his crewmate and partner, as the two of them get along relatively well. They are tasked with collecting the monthly candy tribute from Fishman Island for Big Mom. Fishman Island In spite of Pekoms' tendency to issue obvious threats, the citizens of Fishman Island consider him to be "cute" rather than intimidating. Pekoms did not show any concern with the civil war that Fishman Island had to contend with. When the Minister of the Left explained to him about how the Candy Factory was damaged during the coup of the New Fishman Pirates, Pekoms just states that the Big Mom Pirates are not responsible for the civil war and expects the citizens to fulfill their payment. In spite of Pekoms' coldness towards Fishman Island, the citizens showed genuine concern for him when he was gunned by Caribou only to realize that his status as a fighter for one of the Yonko is well-deserved once he retaliated and quickly defeated Caribou. Abilities and Powers He, along with Tamago, is responsible for collecting the candy payments Big Mom demands from the islands under her protection. While the full extent of his abilities is unknown, Pekoms has proven himself to be quite agile and strong, as shown when he dodged and defeated Caribou, a Logia user who is also a new super rookie with a bounty of 210,000,000, with a single punch, breaking the latter's weapon in the same instant. Devil Fruit Pekoms admitted that he is a Devil Fruit user, and apparently has eaten a Zoan-type fruit which grants him the ability to turn into a tortoise, revealed when he transformed and hid within the shell in order to block an attack by Caribou. The shell is very resilient, as it took many bullets from a gatling gun and did not show any signs of damage afterwards. As a side effect of retreating into his shell, Pekoms' clothes slide out his shell because there are no limbs holding them in; he has to manually slip his limbs back out and readjust his clothes when reverting to his natural form. Haki Pekoms was able to hit Caribou, a Logia user, sending him flying backward with tremendous force, demonstrating the use of Busoshoku Haki. Weapons He is seen carrying a sword, which he is presumably competent in using. History Fishman Island Arc Pekoms first appeared on Fishman Island to threaten the citizens about their candy tribute, but seemingly failed to realize that the citizens were more enamored than frightened due to Pekoms' cute beady eyes. After hearing about Luffy eating the candy, he called Bobbin and told him about the situation. Pekoms then talked to Luffy about the candy, but Tamago interrupted him. When Big Mom called Fishman Island, Pekoms was too scared to answer the Den Den Mushi and was deeply shocked that Luffy answered the call himself and deliberately infuriated Big Mom. Before leaving Fishman Island with the island's treasure, he was attacked by Caribou who wanted his treasure back, as he stole it first. Caribou first attacked with a gatling gun from his swamp body, but Pekoms turned into a turtle and used his natural shield to protect himself. After Pekoms reverted to his normal form, Caribou tried to slice him with a scythe, but Pekoms defeated him with a single punch, breaking the scythe and hitting Caribou. After commenting that a Logia Devil Fruit user's belief in their own invincibility is also their downfall, he left the island with Tamago. Pirate Alliance Saga Punk Hazard Arc Pekoms appeared alongside Tamago watching Caesar Clown's broadcast from Punk Hazard via video Den Den Mushi about his weapon of mass destruction. He was shown to be surprised that Luffy was captured by Caesar. After watching Caesar's defeat he roared as Tamago told him to report the incident to Big Mom. Dressrosa Arc Later on, Pekoms, Tamago, and other members of their crew pursued the Thousand Sunny while it was returning to Dressrosa. Pekoms revealed that their target was Caesar Clown and when he confirmed Caesar was aboard the Straw Hats' ship, he was prepared to attack in order to claim him. Major Battles * Pekoms vs. Caribou Merchandise Video Games Support Appearances *One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X Trivia * His name may come from , which means to "be very hungry" in Japanese, which follows the eating/food themed names of the Big Mom Pirates. * Pekoms's turtle Zoan combined with his appearance makes him resemble a tarasque, a French mythical creature with a leonine face and a turtle shell among other animal features. * Pekoms is the first new Zoan Devil Fruit user to appear after the timeskip. References Site Navigation ca:Pekoms de:Pekoms fr:Pekoms it:Pekoms Category:Male Characters Category:Big Mom Pirates Category:Brokers Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Fishman Island Characters Category:Fishman Island Saga Antagonists Category:Pirate Alliance Saga Antagonists